


Just another day

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Headcanon, Transformers Golden Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: All he wanted to do was take a peaceful walk in the market, but Starscream always seems to find trouble...





	Just another day

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my other shorts, this one is definitely part of the continuity of the 'Astral Aligned' series, where I reveal some headcanon stuff...and hint at others. This is intended to show how I believe Starscream was before things went to the Pit for him.

_Vos, Golden Age_  

Starscream strolled down the market place, taking in the sights and sounds.  He answered many greetings and politely declining to take a look at wares.  The seeker wasn’t looking for anything to buy, he was just taking a walk to be among his people once in a while.  It made him more approachable to the less fortunate. 

He jumped to the side to dodge a couple of playful sparklings, their caretaker crying apologies as he chased after them.  Starscream just chuckled, not bothered, by it.  They were sparklings after all, some inconsideration and lack of recognizing authority was to be expected.  He’s not the type to reprimand for something so innocent, unlike his fellow Air Commander Steelblitz.  Starscream sighed, wishing a few more of his fellow Air Commanders would take a humbler stance and spend more time among the people, rather than staying secluded in the high-ranked skyscrapers. 

“Commander Starscream,” a familiar voice called out.  “How are you this fine day?” 

“Wind is low, sky is clear: it is a good day for a flight and I plan on indulging later,” Starscream replied, turning to face the speaker.  Behind one of the stalls was one of the well-established merchants of the city, Salvage.  So named as he specialized in selling rather hard to find items.   How the bot got his hands on some of those things, he didn’t know.  “So, old friend, still ripping off your customers?” He flashed the bot with a knowing smirk. 

“Bah…business has been slow.  Not even your squady Skywarp has been partaking lately,” Salvage grumbled.  “I think I have a competitor down the street somewhere…permission to find and scrap them?” 

“Tsk, Salvage, you know I can’t allow that,” Starscream chuckled.  “You’ll just have to lower your prices.” 

“Like the Pit I will…,” Salvage spat.  “I’m barely making a profit as is.” 

“Then you’ll have to seek out cheaper sources for your stock.”  The Air Commander flicked his wings teasingly.  The merchant just huffed in response. 

The sound of a disturbance caught his audios.  Turning, he saw three bots, grounders all from the looks of them, further down the street having bit of a disagreement.  One was bulky and towered over the other two, sporting white and yellow colors.  The second was a little shorter, thinner and green.  The last was dwarfed by the other two, fine build, black and greyish blue in coloration.  It was the last one that seemed to be getting harassed by the other two. 

“Oh, those two….”  He heard Salvage mutter.  “Don’t know them, but they’ve been prowling around for the last few breems.  Looks like they finally decided to cause trouble….” 

“And the third?” Starscream queried, not taking his optics off the developing scene. 

“Never seen her before,” the merchant replied.  Starscream just caught his shrug out of the corner of his optics. 

Deciding to investigate further, he brought his wings down and hunched down a bit, not to be submissive, but to be more inconspicuous as he approached the scene.  As he got closer, he started picking up what they were arguing about. 

“That’s mine!”  smallest bot said, jumping up to try to reclaim something the white and yellow one held, which appeared to be some kind of complex piece of computer equipment.  He was keeping it away from her easily. 

“Oooh, this a rare one,” the bot cooed, as he examined the item.  “Think this will fetch a good price on the blackmarket, Sideslide?” 

“Definitely, Hailblaze,”  the green one, Sideslide said with a grin.  “The boss would like the profits on that.  I think he’d like the little bot as well.” 

“You afts!” said bot kicked Hailblaze in the leg, to no effect.  “It took me _orns_ to find that!” 

“Well, too bad, it’s ours now!”  Hailblaze laughed.  “And so are you!” Sideslide immediately lunged for her. 

“Keep your hands off me!”  The little bot was able to dodge Sideslide and keep dodging him, for now. 

Starscream sighed, knowing he should let security handle this.  However, clearly no security was around, the slackers.  He’ll have to remedy that after he was done here.  The Air Commander took the last few strides to close the gap between himself and the grounders.  “You should not take what does not belong to you,” he said, calmly. 

Both aggressor bots stiffened a bit, then turned toward him.  They clearly were expecting someone taller…and they laughed when they finally looked down at him.  “Oh yeah?  What are you going to do about it, shorty?” Hailblaze laughed as he put the stolen item in a satchel on his side.  “Maybe you should go back to day care!” 

Starscream’s optic twitched at that, his temper starting to rise.  Yes, he was short for a seeker, a runt even.  A permanent side-effect of the Quintesson’s ‘modifications’ to him so long ago.  It was not something he liked being reminded of.  “Appearances…can be deceiving,” he warned with a soft growl.  “Return what you stole, or else.” 

Around them market had gone quiet.  A few bots were taking cover, more than one stall having pulled their protective covers down.  Quite a few were waiting for the action to start.  He thought he heard a few making bets.  _Better be in my favor._  

“Or else what?” Sideslide laughed, walking up to him.  “Maybe you shouldn’t but into other’s business.” He started poke him in the chest.  “Best leave before-“

Starscream grabbed the poking hand and deftly twisted it around Sideslide’s back.  Sideslide yelped in shock.  “Before what?” Starscream taunted.  “You didn’t finish…” 

“Grr…Hailblaze! Some help here!” 

“Right!”  Hailblaze threw a punch at him.  Starscream ducked under it, letting go of Sideslide at the same time.  The bigger bot’s punch hit his buddy right in the back, sending him sprawling to the floor.  “Oh Primus…I’m sorry!” 

“Always check your targets,” Starscream advised before smacking the big bot in the jaw with a palm strike.  Hailblaze staggered back, holding his jaw. 

A pair of arms wrapped around him, pinning his own to the sides.  “Yeah…check your targets, shorty!”  Sideslide hissed into his audio.  “Got ya now!” 

Starscream snorted with annoyance before jumping up, pushing his arms up and his legs out at the same time.  He then grabbed Sideslides right arm before doing a stepping shoulder throw, sending the bot to the ground once more.  “Don’t assume things…,” Starscream snarled as he twisted his arm, Sideslide screaming in agony. 

“Ragh!”  Hailblaze was charging him.  Starscream let go of Sideslide and sidestepped. He tripped Hailblaze as he passed, sending him crashing on top of Sideslide. 

“Are you two done yet?”  Starscream scowled.  “I’m starting to get bored.” 

“That does it!”  Sideslide growled as he shoved Hailblaze off him.  “Guys!  Stop your gawking and get your afts over here!”  From the ground, three more bots rushed over to them, one stopping to help them up while the other two took up fighting positions. 

 _Great, more of them…_ Starscream sighed as he studied the developing situation.  Looked like if he was going to end this without bloodshed…or collateral damage…he would have to call for backup.  Time for subtly was over.  He straightened up and flared his wings. 

“Oooo…” One of the new opponents mocked.  “I think the little seeker is trying to intimidate us!” 

Starscream allowed himself one growl before throwing his shoulders back and rapidly tapping his main wings against his shoulder pauldrons for a couple of seconds.  The sound reverberated through the market…and every native Vosian knew what that meant:  Air Commander Starscream was calling for his personal squad.  It was clear this small gang of brutes were not native, as they were laughing. 

They stopped their laughing when they arrived. 

Skywarp was first, the black and purple seeker teleporting in on Starscream’s right.  Then came Thundercracker, whom transformed and landed to his left.  Last, was Jetfire, the largest jet of his squad landing behind him with an intimidating thud. 

“Ah, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Jetfire,” Starscream said, pleased.  “Good to know you were close by.” 

“With your habit of finding trouble?” Jetfire was saying teasingly.  “It’s _requirement_ to stay within signal range.” 

“Oh hush,” Starscream chuckled, smirking. 

“Just a bunch of grounders causing trouble, Air Commander?”  Thundercracker said, looking disgusted. 

“I was hoping for a challenge,” Jetfire grumbled, cracking his knuckles.  “You were a harder fight than this group looks to be, Starscream.” 

“Yeah, these guys look like a _joke_!” Skywarp agreed, giggling. 

At the very least, it seemed to be dawning on Sideslide and his buddies who they were messing with.  His reinforcements seem to be having second thoughts on getting involved.  Starscream twitched his right main wing, getting Skywarp’s attention.  

]Computer module in big ones pack.  Get it on signal.[  he told the seeker in wing language.  Skywarp nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Consider this your final warning,” Starscream said, taking a step forward: he mentally smiled that couple of the thugs took a step back.  “Return what you stole from her and you won’t get hurt.” 

“Like the _Pit_ I will!”  Sideslide growled, raising a weapon. Starscream’s right wing twitched and Skywarp disappeared. 

“Sideslide no!”  Hailblaze said, grabbing his arm.  “We can’t afford to have an _Air Commander_ pissed off at us!  This thing is not worth it!” 

“You mean this thing?” Skywarp said, reappearing beside Starscream:  he was holding up the computer module.  “Oh, I’m sorry…did I take it when you weren’t looking?  Too bad!”  He then tossed it to Starscream. 

“H-how did you?”  Hailblaze sputtered, checking his pack to confirm it was the same object. 

“Duh!  I’m called Sky _warp_ for a reason!” the black and purple seeker giggled.  “Idiots!” 

“Now, now, Skywarp, don’t insult the idiots,” Jetfire chuckled. 

Sideslide roared at the insult and started to charge.  Starscream twitched both left wings toward Thundercracker, whom immediately fired his sonic ray.  Sideslide fell to the floor, screaming as he clutched his audials. 

“Well,” Jetfire said, stepping forward so he was beside the Air Commander.  “Those two had their turn, do I get mine?” He punched a fist into an open palm.  The gang looked at each other briefly before turning and fleeing, Hailblaze pausing only long enough to pick up Sideslide before joining them.  “Aw….,” Jetfire moaning, disappointed.  Around them the crowd was cheering and more than one were passing payment for lost bets. 

“I’d rather not have a full brawl in the middle of the market, anyway,” Starscream said as he approached the small bot, whom had watched the whole ordeal with her mouth hanging open.  He took a moment to look her over.  She had a science chassis, kibble suggested a hover bike vehicle mode.  There was some white mixed in with the black and grey-blue coloration and her optics were a pale yellow.  “Are you alright?” 

“I…um…yes,” the bot replied, looking a bit overwhelmed that someone of his rank would help her.  “Thank you…um…Air Commander Starscream was it?” 

Starscream smiled at her, his wings fluttering a bit, as he handed her the module.  “I apologize deeply for the trouble,” he said with a bow.  “We normally do not get such trouble makers in our fair city.” 

“Well, that’s reassuring.  Just my bad luck I guess,” she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. 

“If you would prefer, I can have one of my seekers escort you home…miss?”  Behind him, Skywarp immediately started jumping up and down, hand in the air.  Thundercracker was rolling his optics and Jetfire shook his head. 

“Research Assistant Nightstreak and that’s a generous offer, Air Commander, but I think Trypticon Station is a bit far to occupy one of your seekers for that long.” 

“I don’t mind!”  Skywarp squeed.  Starscream gave him a harsh look and he immediately stopped, his wings dropping in submission. 

“Trypticon?  They have finished building it?” Starscream asked, looking back at her. 

“Not quite, it’s nearly finished,” she said. “I was sent here to find some of this so the proper containment chamber can be finished for the…uh…can’t tell you that, sorry.” 

Starscream already had a good idea what she was taking about.  Dark Energon.  He was one of the few entrusted to the plan to contain it in secret there and he would be expected to supply the guard force there once it was in orbit.  “Understandable,” he simply said.  “Perhaps an escort to the nearest transport, then, Nightstreak?” 

“Ah, that would be nice, Air Commander,” Nightstreak said gratefully.  “I’d rather not have any more bad luck.” 

“Very well.”  He turned around to face his seekers.  Skywarp was looking at him hopefully, but he already had the seeker in mind for this.  “Jetfire, would you do the honors?” 

Jetfire bowed.  “It would be an honor, Air Commander,” he said, approaching Nightstreak.  “Shall we?” 

After they had left, Starscream looked at the remaining seekers.  “I think we have provided enough of a show for today,” he announced. “Let us depart.”  He then leapt into the air and switched to his alt mode, Skywarp and Thundercracker following suit. 

“Hehehe…,” Skywarp was giggling once they were high enough in the air.  “You were totally flirting with her, Starscream.” 

“I was being polite, not flirting!”  Starscream snapped, feeling the heat rise in his wings. 

“Suuure…I saw the wing flutter!  And we all know your thing for small bots…especially bikes!” 

“Skywarp….” Starscream growled. 

“Though best watch it, Screamer,” Skywarp continued.  “Jetfire might just take her away!” 

“Oh, come on, Warp…,” Thundercraker finally cut in.  “You know Jetfire has a thing for bulkier bots!” 

“Oh!  Well then…guess you still have a chance, boss.” 

“If you don’t drop it right this instant,” Starscream hissed.  “I’ll have you on cleaning duty for the next several orns!” 

“Eeep!”  Skywarp was quiet for the rest of trip. 

Still, Skywarp was right on one thing.  Nightstreak _did_ catch his fancy….

**Author's Note:**

> I consider Wing language is specifically for Vosian seeker types (namely, seekers like Screamer, TC and Warp), as they have the most flexible wings bases in bot form (poor Jetfire can understand it, but not replicate it). Came up with the idea from just how...mobile and expressive Prime Scream's wings were in the show.
> 
> Not saying anything else....


End file.
